Are your eyes closed?
by Juntaine
Summary: Sort of an exercise in description that happens to use some Star Trek characters I made up.  Nazira Thalyn and Nick Connor from other works get some time alone on the holodeck.  All original characters.


Author's Note: This has no Star Trek characters except for two that I made up. I was working on my description skills and decided to share the result. If you wish to read more about my made-up characters, I have other stories that flesh out background, etc.

They are in a holodeck, so it is *technically* Star Trek...

Anyways, review and comment constructively please!

* * *

"Are your eyes closed?"

"Of course they are," replied Nazira, her eyes squeezed shut. "I know better than to try to deceive you."

"You know better, yet you still test my observation skills."

She smiled, easily detecting the joking tone he used with her. "Come on, Nick. Aren't you done yet?"

"Just a second. Had to test your resolve."

She snorted.

"Computer, load Connor Program 7."

Nazira heard the chime of the computer as Nick's command was acknowledged. Immediately the faint warmth from the artificial lighting was gone. A cool breeze passed over her skin and there was the smell of strange flowers in the air. In the distant she heard the whisper of water trickling as it was disturbed by the breeze.

She felt Nick take her hand and he gently led her down a dirt path, the gravel crunching under her feet. With eyes loosely closed, Nazira allowed Nick to guide her, gentle pressures on her hand indicating when she should turn. Feeling no need to break the silence, Nazira listened to the wind and the water, breathing in the perfumed air.

There was a subtle change in Nick's grip and Nazira came to a stop.

"All right, you can open your eyes now."

Eyes accustomed to darkness, Nazira stared in amazement. They were standing in a strange forest of dark green plants with large wide leaves. At first it seemed to be night, but above them a large bright moon lit most of the sky. The large celestial body was reflected in a calm pool at her feet. In the dim light Nazira could see the various paths and small plants lining them. Scattered among the plants were different species, some of which glowed in a pale imitation of the moon. Glowing white flowers gave off the incredible scent permeating the air.

A flicker of light caught her eye, far into the dark distance. But the instant she turned to follow it, it was gone. There was a flash to her left; she turned, but yet again was too slow.

"Looking for this?" asked Nick. His voice seemed too loud. Nazira then saw his hands were clasping something, the light of it illuminating his hands.

Bringing his hands up closer for her to see, he slowly opened them. Nestled in the palm of his hand was a small glowing sphere. At first it seemed inanimate, but upon being released, the light stirred, and then flew up a few centimeters. With a certain curiosity, it transversed his hand, tracing the boundaries. Finally, curiosity satisfied, the lifeform took off and flew into the distance.

"Nick…" Nazira managed to say. "What is this place?"

In the moonlight she saw him grinning.

"My ancestor's homeworld. Like it?"

"This is…beyond anything I could imagine. You lived here?"

"I lived in the cities, which are plenty far from here. But this is what the native wildlife is like." His smile widened. "Want to see more?"

"Of course I do," replied Nazira, returning the smile. "You know what I like."

His laugh rang out through the quiet landscape. "That I do. Come stand here." He indicated a spot on the edge of the water. Taking the offered hand, Nazira stepped carefully towards the water. Keeping hold of her hand, Nick brought her close and pointed at the water with his other hand.

"Keep looking there."

"What am I looking for?"

"You'll know when you see."

The breeze felt luscious but holding onto Nick's arm, Nazira felt his warmth. Feeling his fingers between hers, she almost didn't see it.

What she had thought was a pond, or a large puddle, was in fact larger than she had expected. The shallow lake extended beyond the horizon, guided by the shores of the jungle that lined the way to the horizon. The light of the moon gave the illusion of liquid silver.

In the distance, where the sky met the water, there was a distant and faint glow. Slowly the glow intensified and began to spread towards them. As it got closer, Nazira was able to see that it was made up of hundreds, possibly thousands of the glowing lifeforms Nick had showed her. At first it seemed they were skimming the surface of the water, but in fact they were swimming. Each swam according to its own pattern, some meandering while other were more direct. They approached the shore and stopped, waiting for their companions to catch up. The glow around the shore began to brighten as their numbers grew. Soon the light was almost too bright to look at. Nazira raised a hand to shield her eyes. A buzzing began to emanate from the water.

Suddenly the light shut off.

Confused, Nazira asked, "What happened?"

"Shh. Give it a moment," replied Nick quietly. Gripping his hand in anticipation, Nazira waited.

In a fraction of a second the entire population of glowing lifeforms lit up as brightly as before, then shot up out of the water. Like reversed shooting stars, hundreds of them flew into the sky, their speed so great they left a line of light where they had been.

It was like watching biological fireworks.

The migration took only a minute or so for every one of the lifeforms to exit the water. Once the last path dimmed, Nazira watched in the distance and saw they had formed a sort of swarm, travelling through the breeze and eventually fading over the horizon. The buzzing was gone, the landscape once again silent but for the wind through the leaves.

Still staring at the horizon where she had last seen the lifeforms, she was startled when Nick shifted beside her.

"Impressed?"

"I had no idea such things existed. What are they?"

"We call them Aerieka. Light-emitting particles that exhibit intelligence. They're usually solitary, but once in a while they gather and burst out of the water. As far as I know, no one knows why."

"That's incredible. I wonder if they have any predators. What?" she asked, irritated to find Nick quietly laughing.

"Nothing. Just lots of questions."

"What's wrong with questions?"

"Nothing, in general. But for tonight, you are asking the wrong questions." An enigmatic smile was on his face and he was looking at her intently.

The air was suddenly warmer. "What sort of questions should I be asking?"

His mysterious smile deepened. "You can figure it out."

Averting her gaze, she noticed how close they were. It seemed natural to lay her hand on his chest, to allow him to wrap his arms around her, but she kept her hands still.

She looked up. "Why here and why now?"

His vivid green eyes sparkled as he gave a small nod. "Excellent. Come with me." Still holding her hand, he pulled her gently towards him as he vanished into the vegetation. Leaves wet with moisture slapped her face and she used her remaining hand to protect her face.

"Where are you taking me now?" she called, barely able to see him through the darkness.

"You'll see," came the reply. "Just don't let go."

"Wasn't planning on it. I might get a little turned around, here," she replied wryly. Only Nick's grip on her hand gave her any direction. Even the light of the moon was hidden.

The darkness went on and on. Changing pressure from his hand indicated they were changing direction, but other than that, she had no idea where they were going.

"Here we are," said Nick finally. She was about to make a witty comment about his obvious lack of direction when the curtain of leaves suddenly parted and, for the second time that night, her breath was taken away.

Nick had brought her to a low overhang overlooking where they had been before, watching the Aerieka. The sky was no longer framed by the large luminescent leaves, the moon completely visible as it covered three quarters of the sky. Far in the distance were pockets of bio-luminescent flowers, glowing in the dark green vegetation.

"How's this?"

She shook her head. "This is incredible. This is probably the most beautiful place I've ever been."

"I was hoping you would say that," replied Nick. "I wanted to share the beauty of my homeworld with someone who could appreciate it. Few even know I'm part Kerelian and even fewer know anything about my homeworld."

"It's an amazing place," Nazira said honestly. "I hope I get to see it someday."

"I hope so, too, but that isn't why I brought you here." The vivid green eyes held hers with a strange intensity she'd never seen before. "You are a beautiful woman, Nazira. I wanted to see your beauty under the glow of our moon."

Nazira felt herself blush from her toes to her antennae. Her tongue found no words.

"I'd like to see more of you. That is, if you're interested."

"Oh, I'm interested," Nazira mumbled. She cleared her throat. "Nick, are you asking me on a date?"

He smiled. "I am. Do you accept?"

Nazira paused. Was she ready? Could the happiness and love she felt now last? Could she do this? The answer was obvious.

"I do."

"Good. Now," he said, taking her other hand in a mockingly serious manner. "I move that we being our new relationship this very moment."

"Right now?" Nazira giggled.

"Of course," he replied, eyebrows furrowed, his voice overly serious. "It is an ideal location. Do you second?"

"Very well," she said, coughing to cover another giggle. "I second the motion."

"Motion proposed and seconded. Any objections?" The only reply was the wind. The green eyes locked with hers. "Will you, Nazira Thalyn, take me, Nick Connor, as your personal slave…"

"Oh shut up," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his. His arms wrapped around her and he returned the kiss with equal fervor.

The scent of flowers was intense as the glow of the moon surrounded them in soft light. Unnoticed a few stray light-emitting particles blew around the lovers, but they remained oblivious.


End file.
